medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
101st Airborne Division
The 101st Airborne Division "Screaming Eagles" is a faction in many Medal of Honor games. The 101st Airborne Division is an elite modular specialized light infantry division of the United States Army trained for air assault operations.1 and has been referred to as "the tip of the spear" The 101st Airborne Division has a nearly century-long history. The 101st in World War 2 first saw action during Operation: Overlord. The 101st gained a legendary reputation during Battle of the Bulge where the surronded 101st Airborne companies were able to defend Bastogne from German forces. After World War 2 the 101st Airborne Division was deployed in the Vietnam War and later served in Iraq and Afganistan. The division is one of the most highly decorated units in the United States Army and has been featured prominently in military fiction. Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Several soldiers from the 101st Airborne Division were scattered in the French hedgerows near Carentan. Two officers from the 2nd Ranger Battalion, Lieutenant Mike Powell and Captain Ramsey, were sent to find these men, while at the same time destroying Flak guns and Nebelwerfers in the area. Notable Members * Sergeant Harrison†? * Private Durden†? * Private Paulsen† * Private Cobb†? * Private Tomlin†? * Radio Operator Paratrooper† Weapons * M1 Garand * Browning Automatic Rifle Private3.PNG|101st Paratrooper in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. Private2.PNG|101st Airborne Paratrooper with face paint. Private1.PNG|101st Airborne Paratrooper with face paint 2. Tomlin BAR.jpg|101st Paratrooper, Pvt.Tomlin, armed with a BAR. Medal of Honor: Frontline The 101st Airborne Division was stranded in the French city of St. Mathieu while trying to fend off an ambush set up by the German forces. The division was aided in their survival by Office of Strategic Services Lieutenant James Patterson. Notable Members * Private John Castle * Private Conaway Weapons * M1A1 Thompson * M1 Garand 101st Member Thompson MOHF.jpg|101st Airborne Paratrooper in Medal of Honor: Frontline 101st Rifleman MOHF.jpg|101st Airborne Paratrooper with a M1 Garand. 101st.jpg Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Spearhead Jack Barnes is a paratrooper from the 101st Airborne, 501st Parachute Regiment. During Operation: Overlord he assisted a squad of British paratroopers from the 6th Airborne Division. During the Battle of the Bulge, Barnes participated along with the rest of the 101st Airborne Division in the Battle of Bastogne. Notable Members * Captain Monroe * Lieutenant Fletcher * Sergeant Jack Barnes * Private Hatcher * Brown * Webber * Drake * Forster * Verona * Benson * Shanny * Medic Paratrooper Weapons * M1A1 Thompson * MP40 * M1 Garand * Karabiner 98 Kurz * Scoped Karabiner 98 Kurz * StG-44 * Panzerschreck Cap snow.PNG|101st Airborne Paratrooper Captain (Winter variant) Snow1.PNG|101st Airborne Paratrooper (Snow variant) Snow2.PNG|101st Airborne Paratrooper 2 (Snow variant) Medal of Honor: European Assault In the Medal of Honor: European Assault, the 101st Airborne fought in Rocherath along with Office of Strategic Services Lieutenant William Holt. Following the German offensive in the Belgian Ardennes, the division is deployed in Bastogne. Surrounded, the division will support the seat of better or worse in the most terrible conditions until the breakthrough of the 3rd Armored Division under the command of General Patton. In Ardennes forest fought with the 28th Infantry Division's soldiers for destruction of Van Schrader's bunker. Notable Members * Captain Swanson * Lieutenant Ramirez * Lieutenant Rogers * Sergeant Hall * Sergeant Maser * Sergeant Myles * Sergeant Crockett * Corporal Jennings * Corporal Olsen * Private First Class Hammond Weapons * M1928A1 Thompson * M1 Garand * Browning Automatic Rifle * StG-44 * M9A1 Bazooka Company.jpg|The 101st Airborne in Rocherath. 101st Airborne Soldier EU.JPG|101st Airborne Paratrooper's model. Swanson Model EU.JPG|101st Airborne Paratrooper Captain Swanson's model. Medal of Honor: Heroes The 101st Airborne returns in Heroes. In the Belgium campaign they assist Lt.William Holt on his missions. There are two versions avaliable in multiplayer. The "Paratrooper" which got green snow covered uniform and the "Airborne" which got tan snow covered uniform with snow camo helmet. In both models the Screaming Eagle patch can be seen on the left arm. Weapons * M1928A1 Thompson * M1 Garand * Browning Automatic Rifle 101st Heroes.JPG|101st Airborne Paratrooper in Medal of Honor: Heroes 101st 2 Heroes.JPG|101st Airborne Paratrooper 2. ''Medal of Honor: Airborne (mobile phone version) 82nd Airborne paratrooper Cpl. Boyd Travers had brothers from the 101st Airborne who was captured by the Germans in Bastogne only to be rescued. Medal of Honor (2010) In the multiplayer level: Kunar Base the insignia of the 101st Airborne Division can be spotted on one of the plywood. 101st Insignia MOH2010.jpg|101st Airborne Division's insignia painted on the plywood. Trivia * The 101st did fight in Rocherath, but it's not known when they fought there. * In ''Breakthrough some 82nd Airborne soldiers uses the 101st Airborne paratrooper skin from the base game. This might be a developer oversight. * In Spearhead the the snow 101st uniform has 2nd Ranger patches on their arms instead of the "Screaming Eagle" patch. * In Spearhead during the second Bastogne mission every 101st Soldier, except the Captain, uses German weaponary instead of using American weapons. uk:101-ша повітряно-десантна дивізія Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault Category:Military Units Category:101st Airborne Division Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault characters Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline characters Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault characters Category:United States